Wasted
by Passy
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T for a reason. R&R.


_Author's Note: Gee, thanks for everything guys. I am updating my stories but it's pretty hard with everything that's been going on. Anywhooo, this is a new story I wrote a while ago but I never finished it. It's rated T because it talks about alcohol and a sexual stuff but nothing bad. I warned you. Read and review. _

**Wasted- Chapter One**

_Oh gods, what am I doing? This isn't right. It doesn't make sense._

I clenched my fists as Silena Beauregard nipped at my neck and unbuttoned my shirt. "This isn't right," I muttered, pushing her off.

Silena stared at me with those big blue eyes of hers and gave me her best no-expression expression. She rolled off the bed and searched for her top, stumbling a few times in the process. When she got a hold of her shirt (and her balance), she frowned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just….."

"Wasted, like me?" I said, sitting upright.

She laughed and nodded. Silena's dark hair was in a wreck, like the rest of her. Her mascara was smeared as well as her lipstick, which was my fault. The lipstick, I mean. The smeared mascara was Beckendorf fault.

Silena had found out that Beckendorf had cheated on her with some "hoochie" and Silena had thrown a big fit on their date last night.

Silena sighed. "I'm sorry. I never meant for _this_ to happen."

I crawled over to where she was standing and patted her thigh. "It's not your fault. It's not mine either. We're both heartbroken." She looked down at me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You're right. I know you really liked her and it was so shallow of Annabeth to ditch you for that guy."

I blinked and took a shaky breath. "Yeah, but it's not like we were ever a couple. We just liked each other and both of us knew it. So, it doesn't matter."

She knelt down at the foot of the bed and kissed my forehead. "S'okay Percy. You have me for support."

"Ditto," I muttered. Silena crawled back onto the bed and snuggled up against me. I felt her shudder and pull the covers up. She smelled like alcohol and I bet I did too. Back at the Stoll Brothers party, mostly everyone had been drinking beer and getting high. It was funny to watch others act stupid and it was also fun to feel loose and just let go. But it was not fun to wake up and find that you were cheated on, made out with your boyfriends best friend.

Silena soon fell asleep. Her hair spilled over her face making her look like some kind of angel. I smile and flipped over onto my back. The moonlight spilled over the walls of my apartment. I felt a twinge of sadness looking at the moon. Even if I tried to reach the moon, I would never succeed. The moon and I are millions of miles apart and two whole different things. I gripped the bedspread and shut my eyes. Just like Annabeth and me.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Annabeth pushed back her wet hair. Where was Percy? She needed to tell him. She needed his comfort. Her hands gripped the side of the toilet and stared at the water. It brought back familiar memories. She was about to smile when a wave of nausea overwhelmed her and she threw up once more.

"Oh man. Annabeth, are you okay?" Thalia was at her side instantly. Annabeth shook her head wiped her mouth.

Thalia

"How much did you have?"

This was so embarrassing. How was it possible that a daughter of Athena could sink so low like this?

"Annabeth? Thalia?" Nico diAngelo appeared in the doorway.

"Not now Nico," Thalia said motioning him to go away. The kid didn't move. "Have you guys seen Percy? I've been looking all over for him."

Annabeth looked up. "Did something happen?"

Nico frowned for a moment and licked his lips. "Well, I don't know. He called me a while ago and said he was depressed and he needed my help to "ease the pain". I wasn't home at that time and he left the message." He blinked.

"I think he's molesting you," Thalia muttered happily and made Nico cringe. Annabeth stared at both of them. She flushed the toilet.

"Is that all he said?"

He nodded and rubbed his chin. "He sounded really fu—I mean, messed up." He glanced at Thalia who had a 'no swearing' policy. He gave her a crooked smile and Annabeth wondered if there was something going on between them.

"Ew," she said. Nico and Thalia looked at her strangely. "Puke is gross." They nodded and look away as Annabeth washed her face in the sink.

The trio made their way out of the Stoll Brothers' home. Thalia and Nico held a tipsy Annabeth by the waist, ignoring the smell of puke. Along the way they bumped into Lauren, a daughter of Aphrodite who had a lot of nasty rumors going for her. Nico saw her and choked on his spit. Thalia glared and Annabeth blinked.

"Hello Thalia, Annabeth." She smiled and turned to Nico. Her smile turned seductive. "Hello Nicolas."

"Ohaii Lauren," he stammered. Lauren flipped her glossy blond hair back and stared at him as if he were a new toy. Annabeth saw Nico gulp and she shut her eyes. _Oh, poor kid. _

"Lauren, have you seen Percy?" Thalia interrupted.

Lauren licked her lips, eyes still on Nico and then turned back to Thalia. "No. But I heard he left with Silena a while ago. I heard they were sucking—"

"WHAT?"

"—face when Tom barged in an made them leave. Something like that."

Thalia and Annabeth paled. _With Silena? Oh gods, why would he do _that_?_

Not that there was anything wrong with Silena, she was beautiful and had flaws like a human but Silena was dating Beckendorf and she was no where near what Percy needed.

_So what does he need, Annabeth? You? Please, you can't even tell him you love him._

Annabeth shook her head, and thanked Lauren. Lauren eyed her and leaned in to whisper something into Nico's ear. He turned a shade of bright red and their lips almost met. Lauren pulled away at the last minute and walked away, hips swaying.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All was quiet in Nico's car. Annabeth glanced on last time at the house and pressed her cheek on the cool glass of the window.

"Hey, hey, hey, if you get puke on the glass, I swear I will make you lick it off," Nico scolded.

Annabeth gave a short snort and sat upright and watched the bright lights of the city pass by.

"So, Nico. What kind of dirty things were you thinking about Lauren back there?" Thalia muttered.

Nico tightened his grip on the wheel. "I wasn't thinking about her," he said hotly. "I wasn't even thinking."

"Oh, smart kid," Thalia muttered. She played with the zipper of her leather jacket. "Do you think those rumors about her are true? All those guy that she…."

Nico growled something causing Thalia to punch him. The car swerved to a new lane and crashed into a shiny silver Toyota.

_A/N: Hope you guys liked it. _


End file.
